


Colors

by Sleepy_Zs



Series: Charms of Lost Memories [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Colors, Fluff, Friendship, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_Zs/pseuds/Sleepy_Zs
Summary: Tubbo asks Tommy a question...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: Charms of Lost Memories [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129145
Kudos: 8





	Colors

“Tommy,” Tubbo looked at his friend with interest. The boy had been reading when he sighed a little and looked at the older.  
  


“What is it, Tubbo?” Tommy asked, slightly annoyed. This had been the fourth question in a row from Tubbo, probably something dumb. He didn’t even give him a breather like before.  
  


“If you had to choose a color to represent Dream and I, what colors would you choose?” Tubbo asked. Tommy blinked and looked at Tubbo surprised. “And I swear if they’re both green.”

  
“ _Well,_ ” Tommy smirked, soon getting a bee plush thrown at him. “PFT HAHA, IM KIDDING!” Tommy then looked at the bee with such a curious look and after a few finally said, “I, well… yellow for you. You’re energetic and usually pretty happy. You’re smart, and you’re usually the one of us two with a better hold of caution out of the two of us.” Tubbo nodded, grabbing the bee when Tommy threw it back, less in a harsh way and more just him giving it back.  
  


Tubbo then after a moment asked, “And Dream?”  
  


“Red,” Tommy said immediately. “He’s got a lot of power and strength, in those ‘manhunt’ stuff he does with the others he always seems to be the danger even if he’s the one with the fu__in’ downgrade, innit? He also can’t stay in one place, he always does those stupid risky moves, and they always seem to just go his way. The man’s a walking four-leaf clover for f__k’s sake!” Tubbo snickered. “But yeah, red.”  
  


Tubbo nodded and thought for a moment. “You’re yellow too honestly. With a mix of orange. You’re optimistic, you usually go with your emotions,” Tubbo quickly looked up at Tommy. “N-not that that’s bad! It’s pretty positive actually. You’re pretty confident, you just… you just radiate energy sometimes, it’s quite surprising. You’re just… you’re you.”  
  


Tommy snickered a little bit, “I’m a yellowish-orange because I’m such a big man!”  
  


“ _That’s_ your takeaway?!” Tubbo exclaimed jokingly. The two laughed when they heard the door of Tubbo’s room open slightly, Dream was there standing.  
  


“What’s got you laughing so hard that I can hear you from downstairs?” Dream questioned with a small smirk.  
  


Tommy shrugged, “Don’t worry about it.” The two boys shared a look before running out, sprinting off to wherever.   
  


The house almost seemed to radiate warmth to the duo, more so than had originally realized. Tommy didn’t understand how he never noticed it before.


End file.
